Sonic's Choice
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic discovers that Mesogog has returned to seek revenge, he tells his roommates the time he met Mesogog and made the choice to permanently fight on the side of justice. Meanwhile; Mesogog discovers that Sonic's living in Toon City and plans an attack.
1. Mesogog

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sylvia were at the park tossing a Frisbee around.

Sylvia tossed the Frisbee to Tails.

"What a beautiful day. Not a care in the world." said Tails.

"Yeah well I need some action today." said Sylvia.

"You and me both Sylvia." said Sonic.

Tails tossed the Frisbee to Knuckles.

"Go long Sonic." said Knuckles.

He tossed the Frisbee towards Sonic, but it went past him. Sonic ran after the Frisbee, jumped up, and grabbed it. But not before falling down a very deep hole.

Tails, Knuckles, and Sylvia became shocked.

Sylvia smacked Knuckles on the back of the head.

"Nice going you knucklehead." said Sylvia.

The three looked down the hole.

"How deep do you suppose it is?" said Knuckles.

"No idea. Probably so deep, that I'll be tired from flying down it before I know it." said Tails, "We'd better tell Benson about this."

"Right." Knuckles and Sylvia said at once.

The three walked off.

With Sonic; he was still falling. He started moving his feet around in a figure eight motion making his ascend down slower. He lightly touched the ground.

"Didn't know I could do that." said Sonic.

He looked up.

"It'll take me a while to get to the top." said Sonic, "Better get started."

Just before he could start climbing, he heard something.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He saw an opening and walked over towards it.

He walked through it and eventually saw some type of lab. Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) was listening to Zeltrax talking.

"We've spent three years searching for the Dino Thunder Zords Summoner. But there's still no sign of it, not even the person who's in possession of it my lord." said Zeltrax.

"He'll turn up eventually." said Mesogog.

Sonic eventually reached the area and hid behind a boulder. He saw everything.

Mesogog turned on a screen and an image of what looked like the Brachio Morpher and six keys. The first was shaped like the Thundersaurus Megazord, the second was shaped like the Cephalazord, the third was shaped like the Dimetrozord, the fourth was shaped like the Stegozord, the fifth was shaped like the Parasaurzord, and the sixth was shaped like the Ankylozord.

Mesogog smiled.

"I'll get my hands on that Zord Summoner and use it to restore the earth to its prehistoric roots." Said Mesogog.

Sonic became shocked.

He ran off back to the bottom of the hole and started climbing.

Back at the top of the hole; Benson, Tails, Knuckles, and Sylvia were looking down.

"So this hole just appeared out of nowhere?" said Benson.

"Pretty much." Said Knuckles, "And Sonic's down there."

Benson sighed.

"Guess these things happen." He said.

Benson pulled out a walkie talking.

"We've got another hole." Said Benson.

Sonic managed to get to the top and got on his feet.

"This thing needs to be filled up immediately." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

Everyone became confused.

"What's his problem?" said Tails.

"It's like he's seen a ghost." Said Sylvia.

Benson thought of something.

"Couldn't have been. He's fearless." Said Benson.

"So what could it have been?" said Knuckles.

Back in the lab; Mesogog was relaxing when he smelled something.

He smirked evilly.

"It's him." Messagog said, "Sonic the Hedgehog."


	2. Sonic Knows Mesogog

Meanwhile back at the mansion; Bugs was in the living room, watching TV when Sonic entered through the front door. He ran off and returned with lots of wooden boards, nails, and hammers. He then started hammering the boards to the door.

Bugs noticed it.

"Do I want to know?" said Bugs.

Sonic turned to Bugs.

"Just doing a little home improvement." Said Sonic.

"By blocking the doors?" said Bugs, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, just trying to make sure unwanted guests show up." Said Sonic.

"Even our roommates and neighbors?" said Bugs, "You've got one more chance to tell me what's going on."

Sonic grabbed Bugs by the chest and lifted him up off the ground.

"LISTEN HERE RABBIT! I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON; I HAVE MY RIGHTS AS A CITIZEN OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! AND YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOU GOT IT!?" yelled Sonic.

Bugs nodded in fear.

Sonic dropped him before grabbing the boards, nails, and hammer and walked off.

G appeared.

"Wow, he's really starting to flip his lid." Said G.

A bunch of knocking was heard at the front door. Sylvia busted the door down with her foot.

"Would someone mind telling me why the front door was nailed down and boarded?" said Sylvia.

Bugs and G turned to Sylvia.

"It's Sonic, he's flipped his lid." Said Bugs.

"Has he?" said Sylvia.

She walked over to the back door and saw Sonic had finished up boarding and nailing it.

"You've got fifteen seconds to explain why you're acting very weird. Why is it that you were so frantic about wanting that hole in the park filled up, did you see something in that hole that really traumatized you to the breaking point?" said Sylvia.

Sonic grabbed Sylvia by the neck and started strangling her before lifting her off her feet.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU OLD HAG!? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M HIDING SOMETHING FROM EVERYONE?! WELL I'M NOT! I'VE TOLD EVERYONE SO MUCH STUFF ABOUT ME, THAT IT SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO KNOW! I'VE GOT NOTHING TO HIDE! I'M NOT ABUSING EVERYONE'S TRUST! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I'M NOT KEEPING A SECRET THAT'LL CHANGE EVERYONE'S LIVES ONCE MORE!" yelled Sonic.

G looked at Bugs.

"Bugs I think it is time for that plan you and I discussed when Sonic flips his lid." G said.

Bugs nodded knowing what G meant.

"Give it time. Something tells me that has nothing to do with what Sonic's talking about." Said Bugs.

Sonic let go of Sylvia and left.

The Blue alien Horse is shocked.

"Wow Sonic sure has flipped his lid." Sylvia said.

G wondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with his past." He said, "I say we knock him out take him to our monster friends and strap him in that viewing chair thing and see what is going on."

Bus looked at G.

"That is a good idea." Bugs said, "But how can we knock him out?"

"Chili Dogs." G said. "We lure him to a trap with Chili Dogs and use gas on him and he will be out cold."

Bugs sighed.

"Guess that is a good plan." He said.

In Sonic's room; Sonic reached under his bed and pulled out a briefcase and opened it up.

Inside was the same device and keys that Mesogog was looking at.

"All those years of hiding this thing and it's starting to come back to me." Said Sonic.

He sighed before closing the briefcase.

Just then Sonic sniffed something and smiled.

"Chili Dogs." He said and ran out of his room.

Some hissing sound was heard.

Outside; Sonic was passed and Bugs was carrying him bridal style.

"To the dump." Said Bugs.

Later; the group was at the Monster Academy and strapped Sonic to the viewing chair.

Sonic slowly woke up and noticed everything.

"Tricked again." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"That is right and my plan worked. Now we will see why you are so jumpy today." G said and turned to the Gromble, "Play it."

Gromble smirked evily.

"My pleasure." Said Gromble.

He set the helmet on Sonic and it started to play a memory of Sonic's.

Sonic was drinking lots of beer from a barrel as lots of people were chanting.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" The guys chanted.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, no wonder he's so jumpy. He's been drinking." Said Krumm.

Sonic chuckled.

"Suckers, I'm intentionally showing you another memory of mine." Said Sonic.

G is mad.

"SHOW US WHY YOU WENT CRAZY OR I WILL BURN YOU!" G shouted.

Bugs smiled.

"I will let him do that." Bugs said.

"Come here G." said Sonic.

G approached Sonic.

"Little closer." Said Sonic.

G walked closer.

"Closer." Said Sonic.

G walked closer and Sonic managed to grab his arm. A memory of G's was shown.

G was opening a safe full of Barbie dolls.

G became shocked when he saw that.

"Those aren't mine." Said G.

"The view finder never lies." Said Ickis.

"I don't own Barbie dolls." Said G.

Sonic smirked.

"Then why are you so happy?" said Sonic.

He then let go of G and showed the memory of when he saw Mesogog's lab.

Everyone became shocked.

"That explains a lot. Sonic stole something from that creep." Said Sylvia.

Sonic became shocked.

"Stole it? I never steal anything from anyone. Unless it's from a villain, but I did not steal that thing from Mesogog." Said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"Mesogog? I heard of him. He battled the Dino Thunder Rangers and wanted to turn the Earth back to Dinosaur Age." G said.

"Yeah? I battled him once." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You battled Mesogog?" said Sylvia.

"Check my memory and you will see." Sonic said, "And G sorry about what I did."

"It's okay." Said G.

"I was aiming for the memory of your first time getting it on with Debbie." Said Sonic.

G became shocked.

"What?" said G, "I cried for 2 hours after five seconds."

Sonic laughed.

"Just kidding." Said Sonic, "But thanks for all the details."

He tried to reach for his cell phone.

"Little help here?" said Sonic.

"No Sonic we want to see that memory. I already called everyone. Even Benson." G said.

Sonic became shocked.

"Seriously, the gumball machine with the bad attitude? I need my phone so that I can tell someone to bring my briefcase that's on my bed." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

"You mean this?" He asked and took out Sonic's briefcase out, "I found it before we left."

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks man." Said Sonic.


	3. Getting the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner

Later; all the residents and Benson were in the monster academy.

"What's this about?" said Daffy.

"Like, I was in the middle of eating the world's biggest calzone man." said Shaggy.

"Apparently, Sonic's been abusing our trust in him again." said Bugs.

Gwen looked at her boyfriend shocked.

"Again?" said Gwen.

"I abused everyone's trust? I'm strapped to a viewing chair. All because I kept something very powerful and dangerous hidden from everyone. Chances are, one of you may get your hands on it and turn to the dark side." Said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"Hey I don't ever do they. Besides I have a plan to expose McFist." G said.

Sonic looked at G.

"I believe you." He said, "Not!"

He showed another memory of G's.

G was in the bathroom without any clothes on, dancing to the radio in front of the mirror.

"Shake your whammy fanny funky song, funky song. Shake your whammy fanny funky song." G sang.

The clip stopped and G became embarrassed.

Everyone started laughing at G.

"How did Sonic do that?" said Spongebob.

Ickis smiled.

"Sonic read G's mind and now has his every memory." Said Ickis.

"You learn a couple of things." Said Sonic, "But the reason you all are here is because we all are facing a serious threat. A threat that starts with Mesogog."

Everyone gasped.

"What are we talking about?" said Benson.

Sonic managed to break free from the viewing chair and walked over to his briefcase. He opened it up and revealed the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner and the keys to everyone.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa." Debbie said.

"I know honey." G said.

Sonic pulled out the Summoner and placed it next to Azmuth who inspected it.

"Interesting. Seems like it's been invented many years ago, but still seems new." Said Azmuth, "What kind of tech is this?"

Sonic took away the Summoner.

"Obviously the kind that no one has ever seen before." Said Sonic.

He got back to the viewing chair.

"And I will show you." Sonic said.

The helmet got back on him and a black screen with the words 'Intermission' was seen.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

He smacked the helmet and it showed a blue tent in a forest.

Everyone saw this.

"Who has the popcorn?" Sylvia asked.

Wander pulled his hat off his head, revealing lots a popcorn.

In the video; a three year's younger Sonic got out of the tent.

"_I was only thirteen years old when I had my first encounter with Mesogog. During that time, I've been on my own, camping wherever I stopped, and having many adventures wherever I find them_." Sonic narrated.

Sonic packed up the tent and put them in a red backpack that was with him. He climbed up a tree and saw a passing brown bear.

"Easy kill." Said Sonic.

Sonic smiled.

He jumped off the tree and landed on the bear. The two started wrestling.

The bear stood up and Sonic was strangling it from behind.

The bear backed into a tree and started crushing Sonic so many times before it passed out.

"Not the smartest choice I made." Said Sonic.

He then twisted the bear's neck, killing it.

Sonic smiled.

"Breakfast is served." Said Sonic.

It stopped ad everyone even the monsters are shocked.

"YOU KILLED A BEAR!?" yelled Daffy.

"What? I was living on my own during the day. When you're in the forest, it's survival of the fittest." Said Sonic.

"But killing a bear?" Dawn asked.

Brick looked at Dawn and hugged her.

"But that bear was weak against me." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

Sonic had finished eating the bear and left nothing but bones.

He burped.

"Tasty." Said Sonic.

He stood up and ran off.

Later; Sonic appeared at a cave.

"Maybe I'll find a fossil in here." Said Sonic.

He entered the cave.

"_That's what I thought__._" Narrated Sonic.

Soon Sonic sees something.

A bunch of things.

And those things are White Triptoids.

Sonic got into a fighting stance.

"I could use a workout today." Said Sonic.

The screen stopped and Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, I could take an army of Triptoids on by myself." Said Sonic.

Sylvia scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll bet. You probably can't take on one person." Said Sylvia.

Sonic removed the helmet and walked down the steps.

"I'll show you." Said Sonic.

He made the come here sign to G who walked over close to Sonic and the two got into a fighting stance.

"No powers, just our agility." Said G.

"You know it." Said Sonic.

Debbie sighed.

"Boys." She said.

Sonic and G ran towards each other and started sparring with each other.

They clashed arms before G did a sweep kick. But Sonic managed to dodge it by doing a front flip over G and did a back kick on G that hit him.

Sonic did a sweep kick on G, knocking him off his feet than did a feet uppercut.

G landed on his back and Sonic put a foot on his neck.

"Good one." Said Sonic.

Sonic removed his foot and helped G back on his feet.

"Thanks man." Said G.

Sonic did another sweep kick on G, knocking him off his feet.

"Deceived sucker." Said Sonic.

He ran back to the viewing chair and put the helmet back on.

The video continued to play.

The Triptoids charged at Sonic.

Sonic began to battle the Triptoids. He punched some, kicked some; sweep kicked some, and elbowed some.

Sonic smiled.

"That's weak." Said Sonic.

An invisiportal opened up and the Triptoids disappeared but Zeltrax appeared.

"Then you've never faced me." Said Zeltrax.

Sonic became shocked.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"I'm Zeltrax, and this is as far as you go." Said Zeltrax.

Sonic is confused.

"Zeltrax?" He asked, "What are you a knight?"

"No, your worst nightmare." Said Zeltrax.

Sonic got into a fighting stance.

"One more won't hurt." Said Sonic.

The two began to battle. Sonic dodged every attack Zeltrax gave.

Zeltrax blasted Sonic, but the hedgehog dodged the attack.

Sonic noticed that the Invisiportal was still opened and got an idea.

He grabbed Zeltrax and threw him into the portal before it closed.

"That was easy." Said Sonic.

He continued into the cave. After a while; he reached a very big room and saw the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner and the keys trapped in a giant crystal.

The screen stopped and everyone is shocked.

"Dude." Said Mordecai.

"That's a lot to go through." Said Knuckles.

"Now we know that Sonic's not a thief." Said Wander.

"I've told you that already." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

Sonic slowly approached the crystal. He saw the things that were in it.

"What are these things?" said Sonic.

He touched the crystal and it broke.

Sonic is shocked.

"Some drinker did it." Said Sonic.

He reached for the device and grabbed it.

He then placed it on his left arm.

He then saw statues of a Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Pachycephalasaurus, Dimetrodon, Anklyosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Parasaurolophus glowing. Suddenly; what seemed like spirits left the statues and went into the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner.

The video stopped and Zimbo turned to Sonic.

"You expect everyone to believe that all happened?" said Zimbo.

"Zimbo please, I don't know how to say this in the kindest way possible. THE VIEWFINDER NEVER LIES!" said Gromble.

"Neither does Dawn." Said Sonic.

Dawn appeared by Zimbo from out of nowhere.

"I never do. You eat human food all the time." Said Dawn.

Zimbo became shocked.

"No I don't." said Zimbo, "And how'd you appear next to me all of a sudden?"

"Let's just get back to this." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

After the spirits of the dinosaurs entered the Summoner, Sonic heard a voice.

"Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog." Said the voice.

Sonic turned around and saw a head in a tube that looked like Zordon.

"Zordon?" said Sonic.

"No Sonic, Zordon's dead. I'm his twin brother Zordon 2." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic is confused.

"Zordon 2?" He asked.

The screen stopped and everyone is confused.

"Zordon 2?" everyone asked.

"I didn't get that either." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

"That's right, I have summoned you here so that you may be in possession of the Dino Thunder zords." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic laughed.

"Yeah right." Said Sonic.

"A non-believer. The person you were fighting outside was Zeltrax, a servant of Mesogog." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic became confused.

"Mesogog?" said Sonic.

"Observe the viewing globe." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic turned to a Giant orb.

He saw an image of Mesogog terrorizing lots of people.

"Mesogog is a dinosaur who wants to turn the planet back into its prehistoric roots. I brought you here because the dino gems in the Summoner have chosen you to be the one to save the planet from him." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic is shocked.

"Then who works for him? Plus was he a guy named Anton Mercer?" Sonic asked.

"A bad case of split personality disorder. Luckily, the Anton Mercer personality was removed from Mesogog. The keys that you see are what can summon the Dino Thunder Zords." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic picked up the keys.

"If you need help, just put the keys in the Summoner and you'll be able to control the Zords." Said Zordon 2.

Sonic scoffed.

"It's been real, but I got to go." Said Sonic.

He started to walk out of the cave.

Zordon 2 looked at the readers.

"He'll use the powers." Said Zordon 2.

With Mesogog; he was sitting on his throne when Zeltrax appeared in front of him.

"Failed to get the summoner I see." Said Mesogog.

"Well I did not find it. I had to battle a Blue animal." Zeltrax said.

Mesogog became shocked.

"What kind?" said Mesogog.

"A hedgehog." Said Zeltrax.

Mesogog grabbed Zeltrax.

"You were defeated by a hedgehog?" said Mesogog.

He went over to his viewing computer and saw Sonic. He became even more shocked when he saw that Sonic had the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner.

"You fool, he's got the summoner." Said Mesogog.

He then looked at the readers.

"I really sure fire Zeltrax." Said Mesogog.

He turned back to Zeltrax.

"Kill that hedgehog and bring back the summoner." Said Mesogog.

"Yes sir." Said Zeltrax.

He was about to leave in an invisiportal but was stopped by Mesogog.

"Wait, we can use this to our advantage." Said Mesogog.

The video stopped and everyone was shocked.

"I don't know how I got that memory." Said Sonic.

He got out of the viewing chair.

"Well, time to retire. I'll buy myself a pizza." Said Sonic.

He started to leave, but was stopped by Splinter.

Sonic saw this.

"Get back in that chair." Said Splinter.

Sonic thought of something.

"Look, it's your dead wife in spirit form." Said Sonic.

Splinter turned around, but saw nothing.

He turned back.

"I don't see my-"Splinter stopped when he saw Sonic was gone, "wife."

"You were tricked Sensai." Said Mike.

Sonic returned with 10 large boxes of pizza.

"I went to a Little Cesar's. That place has hot and ready pizza all the time." Said Sonic.

Everyone smiled.

"Best not let the monsters eat any. Last I checked, monsters sleep scare after eating human food." Said Yakko.

Gromble smiled.

"Oh let them have some. Pizza is good." He said.


	4. Scourge the Hedgehog

In Mesogog's lab; Zeltrax was at the place Sonic was at. He saw a strand of blue hair and picked it up.

"No doubt about it, it's Sonic's hair." said Zeltrax.

He looked at the readers.

"This'll do." said Zeltrax.

He returned to Mesogog and showed the strand of hair.

"This is all I could find of Sonic.

Mesogog took the strand of hair.

"This'll do just perfectly." said Mesogog.

He looked at the readers.

"You'll see." said Mesogog.

He took the strand of hair to some sort of conveyor belt and placed it on it.

He pushed a button and the conveyor belt started moving.

"With this device, I'll be able to create a clone of Sonic." said Mesogog.

The hair went into a chamber and lots of shocking sounds were heard. After a while, a green hedgehog that looked like Sonic, minus the blue eyes and scars on his chest emerged from the chamber.

The clone smiled.

"It's good to be alive." said the clone.

He saw a black leather jacket with hot rod flames on the arms. He grabbed it and put it on.

He walked over to a mirror and looked at himself.

"Looking good Scourge." said the clone now known as Scourge.

The Clone then looked at his creator.

"And you are?" said Scourge.

"Mesogog. I've created you for a special purpose." said Mesogog, "To destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, and get that Dino Thunder Zord Summoner he stole from me."

Scourge thought about it.

"Tempting, I got one thing to say." said Scourge.

He pulled out a pair of blue shades and put them on.

"Where can I find this hedgehog?" said Scourge.

The villains smiled.

"I like this guy." said Zeltrax.

"He lives in Toon City." said Mesogog.

Scourge yawned.

"Wake me up in four hours." said Scourge.

He went over to the throne and laid down on it.

"I hate him already." said Zeltrax.


	5. Sonic Meets Mesogog

Back at the Monster Academy; everyone had finished eating up the pizza. Sonic got back on the viewing chair. His memory continued to play.

Sonic was now in a desert. He noticed a shadow on the ground was getting bigger, looked up, and saw a safe falling down.

He moved out of the way just as the Road Runner ran by.

The Road Runner stopped in place and the words Road Runner (Speedius Birdius) appeared on the ground.

However, Sonic was moving and he noticed the subs.

"Why are there subtitles?" said Sonic.

He shrugged it off.

The Road Runner continued to run just as Wile E. Coyote appeared under the shadow. Wile E stopped and the safe was very close to hitting him.

The words Coyote (Carnivorus Machinus) appeared on the ground.

"Just drop the safe." Said Sonic.

The brown canine took out a sign that says NO!

However, the safe fell on Wile E.

Sonic opened up the safe and Wile E. came out dazed.

"Which way to the nearest town?" said Sonic.

Wile E. got out and looked at Sonic.

"That way." Wile E said.

Sonic looked the way Wile E. pointed.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

He ran off. Shortly, he returned to Wile E.

"Were you just talking a second ago?" said Sonic.

Wile E. pulled out a sign that said No.

Sonic shrugged it off before running off.

Wile E. smiled.

"That was close." He said.

The video stopped and Sonic turned to the others.

"I knew he was talking all along. These ears can pick up anything, even ones heart beat." Said Sonic.

Ickis looked at Sonic.

'Same with mine but you don't see me bragging." Ickis said.

Sonic's left ear started twitching.

"I hear something. A heart beating. It's Mordecai's." said Sonic.

Mordecai placed a hand on his chest.

"Hey, he's right." Said Mordecai.

The video resumed.

Sonic had reached Las Vegas.

"Nice, a guy could get used to this." Said Sonic.

He smiled and saw a Limo.

He jumped on top of it and then jumped on a street light.

He tried to pull some money out, but had none.

"Great, I'm broke." Said Sonic.

"_Back then, I knew that taking money from others was illegal, but I needed to do it to survive._" Narrated Sonic.

Later; Sonic snuck into the Caesars Palace Casino and snuck out with a bag full of money. He looked in it.

"This should do for a couple of weeks." Said Sonic.

The video stopped and everyone was shocked.

Even Duncan.

"No fair, you managed to rob a casino." Said Duncan.

"I could have done something like that." Said TC, "By way of conning jerks."

"Survival of the fittest." Said Sonic.

Bugs is mad.

"I can't believe you did such a thing like that." Said Bugs.

Sonic pulled out some type of plunger gun and shot a plunger on Bugs face.

"I can't take another minute of this." Said Sonic.

He was about to get up when the seat strapped him even harder.

The Gromble smiled.

"You're going to stay here till we get to the bottom of this." Said Gromble.

The video resumed.

Sonic was now eating two chili dogs.

"Yummy." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; Zeltrax appeared from an invisiportal.

Sonic noticed it and got into a fighting stance.

"You again?" said Sonic.

"That is right and this time you will die." Zeltrax said, "Tyrannodrones and Triptoids."

Said creatures appeared and started to attack Sonic.

Sonic was able to hold his own. He pulled off lots of tornado kicks, uppercut kicks, and kept on fighting.

However; Zeltrax pulled out a can of mace and sprayed Sonic's eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, MY EYES!" yelled Sonic.

Zeltrax managed to punch Sonic in the chest, sending him crashing into a building.

Sonic kept on opening and closing his eyes as he saw Zeltrax approaching him. He soon blacked out.

The next thing Sonic knew; he was strapped to a chair in Mesogog's lab.

It stopped and Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, things started to get bad." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

Sonic noticed he was chained.

Mesogog appeared in front of Sonic.

"Hello hedgehog." Said Mesogog.

Sonic looked at Mesogog.

"Mesogog I presume." Said Sonic.

"You guessed right." The Dino said.

"If this is about that speeding violation, I had speed to begin with." Said Sonic.

Mesogog pushed a button and a helmet appeared on Sonic.

"You know what kind of helmet this is?" said Mesogog.

"Power Rangers helmet?" Sonic said sarcastically.

Mesogog pulled down on a switch and the helmet started to shock Sonic.

"Wrong, it's one of those helmets on electric chairs." Said Mesogog.

He flipped the switch up and the helmet stopped shocking Sonic.

"This better not have anything to do with robbing Caesars Palace. It was another blue hedgehog that looked like me." Said Sonic.

Mesogog flipped the switch and Sonic was shocked some more.

Mesogog flipped it off.

"It has nothing to do with your crimes, you have something that belongs to me." Said Mesogog.

Sonic realized what he meant and spat in his face.

Mesogog growled in anger before flipping the switch once more, shocking Sonic.

Mesogog flipped it off.

"What makes you think you're worthy enough to wield it?" said Mesogog.

Sonic looked up in pain.

"I have no idea. Some creepy floating head said that I was destined to wield it. He even said that I'm to save the entire human race." Said Sonic.

"Maybe, but what have the humans ever done for you?" said Mesogog.

The screen froze and everyone turned to Sonic.

"Before I met everyone, remember?" said Sonic.

Everyone realized Sonic was right.

The video resumed.

"They've never done anything for you. You've been treated poorly, they've even shunned you. Join me, and we'll destroy the humans." Said Mesogog.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I don't know, I'll need some time to think about it." Said Sonic.

Mesogog pushed a button on his computer and the chains around Sonic disappeared.

"You've got 24 hours." Said Mesogog.

"Can we make it 52 hours please?" Sonic asked, "I need at least three days to think."

Mesogog sighed.

"Fine." Said Mesogog.

He opened up an invisiportal and Sonic disappeared in it.

Zeltrax appeared next to Mesogog.

"You're just going to let him leave like that?" said Zeltrax.

Mesogog turned to Zeltrax.

"No I'm not. Keep a sharp eye on him." Said Mesogog.

Zeltrax nodded and left.

But he ended up on Lord Hater's ship.

"Hey, get off my ship." Said Hater.

Zeltrax got off the ship and saw Sonic walking off and followed him.

The video stopped and everyone noticed that Sonic was gone and somehow managed to escape from the Viewfinder.

"Hey, where'd he go?" said Owen.

Dog started to smell the entire place. He and Cat went over to the Viewfinder and saw a bobby pin.

Dog looked at his friends.

"He escaped using a bobby pin." Said Dog.

Everyone gasped.

However; Sonic returned with a keg full of root beer.

"Did I miss something?" said Sonic.


	6. Sonic Makes His Choice

Sonic was trying to get the keg of Root Beer up to the Viewfinder and managed to do it.

"That should do." said Sonic.

He managed to get it opened and put a very long straw into the keg.

"So I won't get thirsty." said Sonic.

"You know I could have gotten you a drink." Wander said.

"A memory like this could last for days." said Sonic.

He put the helmet back on and his memory was shown once more.

Two days have passed. Sonic was standing on a cliff leading to the Pacific Ocean.

"_It had been two days. I still had no idea what side I should be on. The side with Mesogog so that the human race can be extinct, of the side with the humans._" Narrated Sonic.

He turned around and walked off.

"_I needed to turn to someone very wise for help._"

The video stopped.

"Zordon 2?" said Krumm.

"No not Zordon 2." said Sonic, "The richest duck in the world."

Wander became confused.

"Why turn to a duck that's very rich?" said Wander.

G turned to Wander.

"That duck is Sonic's grandfather." G said.

"In a way." said Sonic.

The video resumed.

Sonic was standing in front of a door and rang the doorbell. A humanoid dog named Ducksworth opened it and saw Sonic.

"I'll tell Master Scrooge that you're here right away." said Ducksworth, "Make yourself comfertable."

"Sure thing Ducksworth." said Sonic.

He went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He looked around and smiled.

"It's good to be back here." Said Sonic.

Scrooge McDuck entered the living room and the two saw each other.

"Hello Sonic." Scrooge said.

"Hey grandpa." Said Sonic.

Scrooge sat next to Sonic.

"What do I owe this fine pleasure of your visit?" said Scrooge.

"I need to talk to you." Said Sonic.

"About what?" said Scrooge.

Sonic revealed the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner.

"A serious problem." Said Sonic.

Scrooge is shocked and sighed.

"So my old friend Zordon 2 told you?" Scrooge asked.

Sonic is shocked.

"You know the guy?" said Sonic, "How?"

"I'm an old duck who's traveled the world looking for lots of treasures. What'd you expect?" said Scrooge.

Sonic thought about it.

"A very compelling case." Said Sonic.

"Tell me everything." Said Scrooge.

So Sonic told Scrooge everything and Scrooge sighed.

"Guess my old friend Tommy and his team could not defeat that Lizard long enough." He said.

Sonic groaned.

"You're kidding right?" said Sonic.

Scrooge shook his head.

"Anyways, now I'm having trouble wondering who I should side with. Figured I'd ask someone very old and wise." Said Sonic.

Scrooge sighed.

"Come here." Said Scrooge.

Sonic scooted closer to Scrooge.

"There comes a time in everyone's life where he asks himself a question." Said Scrooge.

"How did I become so stinking rich?" said Sonic.

Scrooge smiled and laughed.

"No, you need to ask yourself: are you on the side of justice, or the side of destruction." Said Scrooge.

Later; nighttime has fallen and Sonic was on the roof to Scrooge's mansion.

Sonic sighed and was trying to figure out what to do.

Duckworth who saw Sonic on the roof sat down next to him.

"Still thinking about what Master Scrooge said?" said Ducksworth.

Sonic turned to Ducksworth.

"Yeah. I am." Said Sonic.

"I could offer you a tip." Said Ducksworth.

Sonic turned to the butler.

"Sure Duckworth." Sonic said, "You are a great help."

"One could never make the decision on their own. They need help from others. By others, I mean they need to ask their own heart what side to choose. You should do the same thing." Said Ducksworth.

The butler left.

Sonic looked at the summoner. He saw an opening and opened up the summoner. He saw the Dino Gems glowing.

"_You need to ask yourself: are you on the side of justice, or the side of destruction._" Scrooge's voice said.

"_The Dino Gems in the Summoner have chosen you to be the one to save the planet from him._" Zordon 2's voice said.

"_One could never make the decision on their own. They need help from others. By others, I mean they need to ask their own heart what side to choose. You should do the same thing_." Ducksworth's Voice said.

"_Come get the finest Chili Dogs here at the Chili Dog Palace_." A Random Voice said.

The video stopped and everyone was confused.

"Where did that last one come from?" said Spongebob.

"No idea." Said Sonic.

"That was weird even for me." Dawn said.

The Snorch grumbled something.

"Quiet, this is no concern of you." Said Zimbo.

The video resumed.

Sonic looked at the Dino Gems once more. He looked at the moon and had a look of determination. He closed the summoner and went back into the mansion. He passed Scrooge.

"Where you going?" said Scrooge.

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of." Said Sonic.

Scrooge and Duckworth smiled.

"Well done." Said Ducksworth.

Scrooge walked over to Sonic and stopped him.

"I've got something for you." Said Scrooge.

He pulled out a key that was shaped like the Z-Rex Blaster.

The video stopped and everyone was confused.

"Weren't there six keys in that briefcase?" said Mikey.

"Where exactly is that seventh key?" said Raph.

"In my right glove." Said Sonic.

Everyone fell anime style.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sylvia shouted.

"If only. I'd show you, but you took away my bobby pins and I'm strapped to the viewfinder." Said Sonic.

Oblina sighed.

She walked over to Sonic, removed his right handed glove, and pulled out the Z-Rex Blaster key and showed it to everyone.

Everyone is shocked.

"I told you. The Z-Rex Blaster Key does exist." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

Sonic was walking down a sidewalk before stopping.

He smirked.

"Does this mean you want a rematch Zeltrax?" said Sonic.

Turns out Zeltrax was behind Sonic.

"You knew I was following you?" said Zeltrax.

Sonic turned around and saw Zeltrax.

"Of course." Said Sonic.

"I'm sure you've made your decision." Said Zeltrax.

"I did." Said Sonic.

An invisiportal opened up and Zeltrax and Sonic went into it.

They appeared in Mesogog's lab.

Mesogog appeared and looked at Sonic.

"Have you made your decision?" said Mesogog.

"Yes I have." Said Sonic, "Though the humans don't treat me equally, they have no respect for each other several times, and they make mistakes."

"True." Said Mesogog.

"But they're part of this planet. They're the reasons for our advanced technology, knowledge, and they try to protect the environment." Said Sonic.

Mesogog is confused.

"What are you saying?" said Mesogog.

"I'm going to fight for the humans no matter what." Said Sonic.

Mesogog became mad.

"I'll get you for this." Said Mesogog.

Mesogog charged at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog did a tornado kick on Mesogog.

The kick sent him crashing right into Zeltrax and their two feet minions and sent them to Hater's ship.

"Do you mind?" said Hater.

Mesogog, Zeltrax, and their minions entered their lab and saw that Sonic was gone.

"He got away." Said Zeltrax.

"We'll get him. Activate the Geno Randomizer." Said Mesogog.

Zeltrax nodded and went to the machine.

He pushed some buttons before pulling a lever. A monster that looked like Megagorn but his armor is red and his wings are Charizard wings and a gold hook for a hand came out of the machine.

"I'm so handsome." Said the monster.

The two villains looked at each other before turning to the monster.

"A hedgehog has escaped from this lab, destroy him, and bring back the Zord Summoner." Said Mesogog.

The monster nodded before leaving.

The screen stopped.

"Things really got complicated." Said Sonic.

He managed to break free from one of his shackles before grabbing his cell phone. He dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I'll take two triple cheeseburgers, large chocolate shake, and a large order of fries." Said Sonic.


	7. Battle in New York and End of Story

Sonic was eating the food that he ordered.

"Oh, this stuff's really good." said Sonic, "I feel guilty eating it by myself."

He started to drink his milkshake.

"How so?" said Krumm.

Sonic pulled out a pie chart with a very big part of it in purple and a very little bit of it in red.

"Look at the chart. 99.9% not guilty of it. .1% guilty of it." said Sonic.

Everyone anime fell.

"Let's get this over with." Said Sonic.

He placed the helmet on his head and the video continued.

Sonic was now in New York City. He was on top of the Empire State Building.

He noticed that an army of Tyrannodrones and Triptoids approaching. With them was the monster Mesogog created.

"Lay waste to the entire city. Attack." Said the monster.

The foot soldiers started attacking. Every citizen was running in fear.

"THIS IS WHY I LEFT TOKYO!" A Random guy shouted.

Sonic saw all that was happening.

"You're going to regret this Mesogog." Said Sonic.

He jumped off the building and landed on the ground safely.

He fought off the foot soldiers. He did some scissor kicks, tornado kicks, and a bunch of homing attacks.

He heard a little girl screaming.

He then saw said girl was screaming as three Triptoids were approaching her.

"MOMMY!" The girl shouted and kicked one in the private spot.

The Triptoids kept on approaching her.

Luckily; Sonic managed to knock out the Triptoids and grabbed the girl.

He took her to the police station.

"You'll be safe here." Said Sonic.

He ran off to continue fighting the foot soldiers.

One guy saw everything, pulled out a cell phone, and started filming the entire thing.

"This is going on YouTube." Said the guy.

J. Jonah Jameson was making a news report about it.

And he was shocked.

"An attack has happened in this city for no apparent reason. Luckily; a lone blue hedgehog is protecting the entire city." Said Jameson.

Sonic kept on holding his own against the foot soldiers.

The one monster appeared behind Sonic.

"Surprise sucker." Said the monster.

He shot energy hooks at Sonic. Luckily; the hedgehog dodged them.

He saw the monster.

"One of Mesogog's creations I presume." Said Sonic.

"Exactly." Said the Monster.

The two charged at each other. The monster tried to attack Sonic, but he kept on dodging the attacks. Sonic managed to lay some roundhouse's, tornado kicks, and punches on the monster.

It sent him to Hater's ship.

"Are you serious?" said Hater.

The monster left the ship and charged at Sonic. The hedgehog tornado kicked the Monster into a wall.

Sonic than pulled out the Z-Rex Blaster key.

"Time to finish this." Said Sonic.

The monster is shocked.

"No, don't." said the Monster.

"Z-Rex Blaster." Sonic said as he put the key in the Summoner and turned it, "Activate."

The Z-Rex Blaster appeared out of nowhere and Sonic grabbed it and aimed at the monster.

"Fire." Said Sonic.

The Z-Rex Blaster fired at the monster, destroying it.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic, "Top that Mesogog."

In the lair the two villains are shocked and mad.

"Oh I'll top that." Said Mesogog, "Activate Hydro Regenerator."

"Yes my lord." Said Zeltrax.

He pulled the leaver to the Hydro Regenerator.

Back in New York; clouds appeared and started to rain on the destroyed monster.

The destroyed monster came back as a giant.

"Guess who's back?" said the monster.

Sonic looked up and became shocked.

"A giant, now this'll be interesting." Said Sonic.

He ran up a building and jumped off, preparing a homing attack. But the monster slapped Sonic away, sending him crashing into the Statue of Liberty.

"Ok that hurt." Sonic said.

The screen stopped and Theresa looked at Sonic.

"You took a big one?" said Theresa.

"Oh yeah. It's been going on for 2 hours." Said Sonic.

Sonic managed to fast forward the entire memory but ended up reaching the same memory of a bunch of guys chanting as he drank an entire barrel of beer.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" the guys chanted.

Sonic became shocked.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. Oh boy." Sonic said nervously.

Wander is shocked.

"You've been drinking before?" said Wander.

"Uh." Said Sonic.

He made the battle memory resume.

Sonic ended up crashing into the Empire State Building, causing it to fall on top of him.

He did manage to get out of the rubble, badly bruised up.

He looked around the city and saw that it was trashed.

"Look at this place. It's a pigsty." Said Sonic.

A pig ran by.

"Now what am I going to do?" said Sonic.

He then remembered something.

"The Zord Summoner." Said Sonic.

He pulled out the Thundersaurus Megazord key.

"Thundersaurus Megazord." Sonic said as he put the key in the Summoner and turned it, "Activate."

In the cave Zordon 2 smiled.

"Good, Sonic's activated the Dino Thunder Zords." Said Zordon.

A Red Tyrannazord, Blue Tricerazord, and Yellow Pterazord appeared.

Sonic jumped into the Tyrannazord.

The cockpit looked like the Megaforce Megazord cockpit.

He removed the summoner and placed it next to some buttons.

"Time for some Megazord action." Said Sonic.

Soon the three zords ran and blasted the monster.

"Combine." Said Sonic.

The zords combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord.

The Megazord charged at the monster and attacked it with the Tricera fist.

"That did nothing." Said Sonic.

He pulled out the Cephalazord key.

"Cephalazord." Sonic said as he put the key in the summoner and turned it, "Activate."

Soon the Purple Dino appeared.

The Tricerazord detached itself from the Megazord and the Cephalazord attached itself to the Megazord.

The monster is mad.

"You're going down." Said the monster.

"Really?" said Sonic.

He pushed a button.

"Flight mode." Said Sonic.

Soon the Dragozord appeared and attaches itself on the Megazords back.

The Megazord started to fly away.

"You won't lose me that easily." Said the monster.

The monster followed.

Sonic smiled.

"It's on." Said Sonic.

He pulled out the Dimetrozord key.

"Dimetrozord." Sonic said as he put the key in the summoner and turned it, "Activate."

The Dimetrozord appeared and the Tyrannazord drill disappeared. The Dimetrozord attached itself and became a buzz saw.

The screen stopped and Sonic smiled.

The Gromble smiled and looked at Sonic.

"You sure seem to know how to get things done." Said Gromble.

"You're about to see something interesting." Said Sonic.

"More interesting than all those trips me and Sylvia have been on?" said Wander.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

Sylvia smiled.

"COME ON, LETS SEE SOME ACTION!" yelled Sylvia.

"Easy there Jane Lynch." Said Sonic.

The video resumed.

"Cephalazord punch." Said Sonic.

The Megazord punched the monster with the Cephalazord.

"AHHHHHHH!" The monster shouted.

"Dimetrozord blade, full power." Said Sonic.

The Dimetrozord's blade started buzzing very fast. The Megazord than attacked with the blade.

The monster screamed in pain before blowing up.

The Megazord landed on the ground and Sonic got out before the zords pulled apart and left.

Soon; everyone ran to Sonic cheering. They held him up above them.

The video stopped and everyone was confused.

"Wait, after all the destruction that you caused, they still praised you for saving them?" said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"It's amazing that the Power Rangers could get away with that. After that battle, I was praised as a hero by the entire world. I was even interviewed by J. Jonah Jameson." Said Sonic.

Donnie heard his S.H.I.E.L.D watch beeping.

He turned it on.

"Yes Fury?" said Donnie.

A split screen appeared and Fury was not happy.

"It's about time someone picks up, I've been calling for an hour and a half. There's a dinosaur attack in Toon City being led by a green hedgehog in a leather jacket." Said Fury, "Now you, your leader, and your team get your butts to Toon City, AND STOP THE ATTACK!"

Everyone even the monsters are scared.

"Man That guy could have been a student of mine." Gromble said. "Or a teacher."

"JUST GET YOUR BUTTS OVER TO TOON CITY OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGES!" Fury said before turning off his watch.

"Oh yeah, time for some action." Said Sylvia.

Everyone but Sonic and the monsters left the academy.

"Hey, I'm still strapped to the chair." Said Sonic.


	8. Defeating Scourge the Hedgehog

Outside the Monster Academy; Scourge was leading an attack of Tyrranadones, and Triptoids.

"Mesogog has waited a long time for this. Attack!" yelled Scourge.

The foot soliders attacked.

In the academy the Gromble is worried.

"What can we do? This attack will end all human existence. Without humans, monsters won't be able to scare anyone." Said Gromble.

"Excuse me, I'm still here." Said Sonic.

"Oh right." Said Gromble.

The Viewfinder freed Sonic and he ran out and grabbed the briefcase.

He made his way out the academy and put on the summoner and put the keys away.

"Time to use these powers one last time." Said Sonic.

He looked at the Gromble and the monsters.

"Think you all can help?" Sonic asked.

Ickis smiled.

"Of course. This is out home and we won't give up." Ickis said.

The gromble smiled at Ickis.

"I'm proud of you Ickis. NOW GET GOING!" yelled Gromble.

The monsters and Sonic ran off.

With the attack; Ben was shocked by what he saw.

"So these are Mesogog's foot soldiers?" said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix.

"Time to fight dino with dino." Said Ben.

He transformed into Astrodactyl.

"I was aiming for Humungosaur, but Astrodactyl will do." Said Astrodactyl.

He made a plasma whip and whipped some Triptoids.

Randy as the ninja was holding his own against some Tyrranadones.

"So much for a party." Said Randy.

Theresa ran and kicked some of the dino foot minions and smiled at Randy.

"Good one." Said Randy.

"Thanks." Said Theresa.

With Sonic; he was holding his own. He soon saw Mesogog and reached him.

"You're mine Mesogog." Said Sonic.

"It's been a while. Since you've been gone, I created a genetic clone of you." Said Mesogog.

Scourge appeared behind Sonic.

"Hello brother." Said Scourge.

Sonic is shocked.

He turned around and saw Scourge.

"So you thought with your very small dino brain Mesogog." Said Sonic.

He then noticed the leather jacket.

"Nice jacket, it would suit me better." Said Sonic.

Scourge yawned.

"Yeah well I don't care what you think." Scourge said, "Nor what my creator wants me to do."

Mesogog became shocked.

"I created you, and this is how you repay me?" said Mesogog.

Scourge tornado kicked Sonic into a building.

"Yeah." Said Scourge.

Sonic tried to get back on his feet, but Scourge tornado kicked him into another building.

Scourge yawned.

"Ok you are boring." He said. "I am out of here."

He started to run off.

"That's what you think faker." Said Sonic.

He got back on his feet and ran towards him. Sonic than tornado kicked Scourge into Lord Hater's ship.

Hater is mad.

"Oh come on." He said.

Scourge looked at Hater.

"Need a new Assistant to help you?" He asked.

Hater smiled.

"Yes. Yes I do." Hater said.

Scorch smiled.

"I am in. Better them working for boring Dino head. He is boring and a pathetic villain." Scorch said, "Plus I bit that robots finger off."

However; Sonic grabbed Scourge and tossed him out of the ship.

Scourge eventually reached the park and Sonic followed.

"This ends now." Said Sonic.

Mesogog is mad.

"Yeah traitor." He said and pointed his finger at Scorch.

Scourge is mad.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BORING PIECE OF DINO MEAT!" Scourge shouted and bit his creator's finger off.

Mesogog however covered up the bit finger and removed his hand, revealing that the finger is healed up.

Sonic tornado kicked Scourge into a building.

He then pulled out the Z-Rex Blaster key.

Scorch is mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU SUPER POOR EXCUSE FOR A HERO! YOU ARE UGLY!" The clone shouted.

"Z-Rex Blaster." Sonic said as he put the key in the summoner and turned it, "Activate."

The Z-Rex Blaster appeared in Sonic's hands.

"Canine cannon." Said Sonic.

Soon Blue Ric appeared.

Sonic grabbed RIC and the robot dog turned into the Canine cannon.

"Fire." Said Sonic.

He pulled both triggers and they shot at Scourge, destroying him. But leaving the leather jacket safe.

"That was easy." Said Sonic.

"Don't be too sure. Just because he betrayed me, doesn't mean I went soft on you." Said Mesogog.

He pulled out a remote with a leaver on it.

"A remote Hydro Regenerator. He might have betrayed me, but I'll still make him grow to defeat you." Said Mesogog.

He pulled the leaver and it started to rain on the destroyed Scourge. Mesogog soon disappeared in an Invisiportal just as Scourge became giant.

"Check it out baby. I'm a giant." Said Scourge.

He then grabbed G and bit his head off, killing him.

Everyone became grossed out.

"Oh, that's just nasty." Said Ickis.

"Even for me." Said Oblina.

Sonic pulled out the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"I'll deal with this on my own." Said Sonic.

He put the key into the Zord Summoner.

"Thundersaurus Megazord." Sonic said just before he turned the key, "Activate."

The Tyrannazord, Tricerazord, and Pterazord appeared.

Sonic jumped into the Tyrannazord and sat down in the cockpit. He removed the Zord Summoner and placed it where it goes.

"Time for some Megazord action." Said Sonic.

The Zords combined into one.

Scourge attacked the Megazord, causing lots of sparks.

"You're finished Sonic." Said Scourge.

Sonic pushed a button on the keyboard.

"Tyrannodrill." Said Sonic.

The Tyrannozords tail started spinning like a drill and hit Scourge in the chest.

"Ow." Said Scourge.

Sonic pulled out the Parasaurzord key.

"Parasaurzord." Sonic said as he put the key in the summoner and turned it, "Activate."

The said zord appeared and attached itself to where the Tyrranozord's tail was. It became a pair of scissors.

"It's over Scourge." Said Sonic, "Parasaur Final Cut."

The Parasaurzord started cutting very fast before it hit Scourge very hard. An explosion happened, but Scourge shrunk to normal size and was sent flying.

Sonic jumped out of the Megazord and the Zords detached before leaving.

Everyone gathered around Sonic and cheered. But he stopped them.

"There's a time to celebrate, and this isn't one of those times. Mesogog now knows where I live, who my friends are and will stop at nothing to destroy all of you." Said Sonic, "And GDN is dead."

Everyone turned to the dead headless G and looked down in sorrow.

"We lost a great comrade, but his death won't be in vain. So who wants his Dragonzord Dagger?" said Sonic.

Leo ran over to the corpse and took the dagger.

"That settles it." Said Leo.

"But now, we need to host a funeral for our departed friend who we never liked anyways, it's the right thing to do." Said Sonic.

G's head came landing towards the group.

"I'm still kicking." Said G.

Duncan was now counting money.

"Still alive? I already sold your body to a funeral home." Said Duncan, "Plus, it'd be impossible to reattach the head to the body."

G was about to say something before he passed out.

Sonic grabbed the head and put it to his ear.

"Now we should have a funeral." Said Sonic.


	9. Zeltrax Sides With NegaDragon

Everyone was at a cemetery as Sonic was giving a speech.

"True we never liked GDN, but he had some good characteristics. But now we've got his head in a robot." said Sonic.

G appeared on stage with his head in a dome on a robot.

"Good thing to, now I'll have a robot body for the entire series." Said G.

Yakko shook his head.

"No, it's only a one time joke." Said Yakko, "You'll get the old body back by the next fic."

G is shocked.

"How?" He asked.

"Simple, we're not going to explain it." Said Spongebob.

"Now that the side chatter is done. The time has come for me to pass on the powers of the Dino Thunder Zords." Said Sonic.

He opened up the Zord Summoner and looked at the Dino Gems.

"Choose wisely." Said Sonic.

He held his left arm out and walked to everyone. His Zord Summoner didn't do anything until it reached Gwen, the gems started glowing.

Sonic is shocked. He placed a hand on Gwen's head and saw lots of stuff.

"Wow, these gems made a good choice." Said Sonic.

He removed the Zord Summoner from his arm and placed them on Gwen's left arm.

"The gems have chosen you for your bravery and for some reason fighting capabilities." Said Sonic, "However, you hardly know a thing. So I'll teach you everything I know about self-defense."

Gwen looked at the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner before smiling.

"I'll be a good student." Said Gwen.

"I'll make sure of it. But first." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a bazooka, aimed at G before shooting a rocket at him. It hit him and exploded. The explosion cleared off, and G had his old body back.

"People will ask lots of questions. Better get it over with in this fic." Said Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

Later; Sonic who was now wearing Scourge's old leather jacket was on a hill, practicing Thai Kick Boxing. He did some Tornado kicks, Roundhouses, Sidekicks, etc. He was about to do a Sidekick when he noticed Gwen. He stopped just before he could kick her.

Sonic became shocked and lowered his foot to the ground.

"Pardon." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"It's okay." Gwen said before noticing the jacket, "And what's with the leather jacket?"

Sonic looked at his new jacket.

"Since that faker isn't wearing it, figured I'd wear it since it looks good on me." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"It sure does." Said Gwen, "But why did you claim that the Dino Gems chose me?"

"Who says that I chose you to be in control of the Dino Thunder Zords? They did choose you." Said Sonic.

Gwen became confused.

"How can gems choose someone?" said Gwen.

"I don't know, I've learned not to deny an interdimensional being caught in a time warp. I could say it's like the saying that a Green Lantern ring chooses its new master." Said Sonic, "Now it's time to practice."

Sonic and Gwen got into fighting stances.

Gwen tried to lay attacks on Sonic, but he kept on dodging.

Sonic did a side kick, but stopped two inches from Gwen's head.

He then did a sweep kick, but stopped inches from her feet. He lightly tapped Gwen's feet, manages to catch her and lower her down to the ground before standing up.

"If this were a real battle, your enemy won't fight fair." Said Sonic.

Gwen chuckled before grabbing Sonic's ankles with her feet. She then knocked Sonic on his back and crawled on top of him.

"Like that?" said Gwen.

Sonic thought about it.

"Pretty much." Said Sonic.

He wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist and the two began to kiss each other.

Sonic started roaming his hands around Gwen's back for several seconds

He then roamed his right hand on Gwen's legs.

They soon stopped kissing.

"That'll end practice for today." Said Sonic, "But first."

He walked over to his car and entered the driver's side. He turned on the radio and waltz music began to play. He walked over to Gwen.

"May I have the first dance?" said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and the two got into dancing position.

"You really do have what it takes." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." Gwen said.

With that, the two danced the night away.

Unknown to them Zeltrax was seeing this and looked at a mysterious shadow figure.

"I can help you get rid of him. Just work for me." Said the figure in the shadow.

"I work for Mesogog, not some cheapskate knockoff." Said Zeltrax.

The Shadow figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be NegaDragon.

"Oh I can make it worth your while." NegaDragon said, "Because I can give you powers you can dream of and a chance to get your revenge on Tommy Oliver. My second in command."

Zeltrax thought about it.

"Tempting." Said Zeltrax.

He then shook his hand.

"It is a deal." Zeltrax said.


End file.
